The administrative core (AC) of this COE is responsible for the overall management, coordination and support of the developed components of the Center. The cooperative relationships among the principal investigators and administrative staffs of both the Center and the JLC-BBRI have produced a team-oriented, supportive and efficient environment. The internal administrative activities of the Center will be accomplished via the Administrative Core in close collaboration with the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC) and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). Figure 1 represents the organizational structure of the parties involved in the NCCU-AC. The figure also depicts the direct lines of communication between the AC and the other Cores described in this proposal.